Kuroko's Fantasy
by Pep-chan
Summary: UA - Du conte des frères Grimm, au Disney jusqu'à la simple légende, venez suivre les aventures de quelques uns mes pairings favoris. Premier chapitre: KiseKasa, The prince and the mermaid.


**Kuroko's Basket Fantasy**

**Chapitre 1 : **_The prince and the mermaid_

Du conte des frères Grimm, au Disney jusqu'à la simple légende.

Pairing: Kise x Kasamatsu

Disclamer: RIEN n'est à moi.

Rated: K…je presume…parce que l'amour c'est beau.

Note: Toutes les tenues des humains sont de styles victoriens

xx

Il était une fois, dans une superbe citée bordée par le plus bel océan qui existait, un roi et une reine, les plus bons qui soient, qui rêvaient d'avoir un enfant. Un jour, alors que le bon roi était partit en mer et qu'il accosta sur une île déserte dans le but de rapporter quelques vivres, il sauva une superbe sirène, coincée sous un rondin, suite à une furieuse tempête. La sirène, plus gentille que dans tous les contes, remercia le roi et lui dit d'une voix cristalline :

« Pour vous remercier, bon Roi, je vous offre ce que vous rêviez de plus cher. »

Après cette rencontre, le roi revint dans son palais d'ivoire et fut rempli d'une joie immense en apprenant que sa femme, la Reine, attendait enfin un enfant. Pourtant, dans les plus horribles repaires de brigands qui soient, beaucoup rêvaient de reprendre ce trône en assassinant le roi et la reine. Et cet enfant contrecarrait tous leurs plans. Beaucoup tentèrent d'assassiner les souverains mais n'y parvinrent jamais grâce au solide mur d'enceinte qui protégeait leur château et l'excellence de l'armée royale.

C'est par une fraiche nuit d'hiver que naquit l'enfant. Un prince qui promettait d'être charmant, aux cheveux d'un superbe noir aux reflets bleus nuit et aux yeux d'un bleu acier envoutant. Il tenait les cheveux et les yeux de sa mère et la future carrure de son père. Mais, le jour de ses un an, le prince faillit mourir d'une énième tentative de meurtre lors d'une sortie royale. Le roi parvint à le sauver et le brigand fut enfermé. Le seul endroit sûr pour cet enfant était le palais, infranchissable. C'est depuis ce jour que le roi et la reine décidèrent de ne jamais faire sortir leur enfant de l'enceinte du palais, pour sa protection. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que leur fils sera muni d'une passion à toute épreuve pour l'océan turquoise présent sous ses yeux, chaque jour.

Il existait, sous l'océan, une autre cité des plus merveilleuses. La cité de l'Atlantide. Le grand roi, Triton, y régnait d'une main de maître. Tous ses sujets, des sirènes et hommes sirènes étaient plus beau les uns que les autres. Certains haïssaient les humains, et d'autres avaient une certaine curiosité pour eux, mais pas plus.

Ils étaient surtout remplis d'une grande joie en cette belle matinée d'été. Le dernier fils du roi était né ! Sa femme, le Reine Athéna, avait mis au monde son sixième fils. D'après ce qui était dit dans tout le royaume, il aurait les cheveux d'un blond presque doré et des yeux tout aussi brillants et de couleur noisette. Pourtant, la menace planait aussi sur ce royaume. En effet, l'horrible sorcière des bas-fonds de l'océan, Médusa, avait pour projet d'enlever le dernier né. Sa tentative fut vaine grâce aux pouvoirs du grand Triton. Celle-ci rentra donc dans son repaire, récupérant peu à peu ses pouvoirs. Cela suffit pourtant à faire interdire au jeune prince de ne jamais sortir du palais et de surtout, ne jamais aller à la surface car la menace des hommes était presque aussi dangereuse que celle de la sorcière.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas que leur fils aurait, contrairement aux autres, une passion débordante pour le royaume des humains.

« Votre Altesse ! Votre Altesse Kasamatsu ! »

La voix d'un chétif jeune homme aux cheveux châtain habillé d'une belle veste marron foncée de style victorien, comme tout le monde ici, d'un pantacourt blanc et de bottes marrons également, lui montant jusqu'aux genoux, retentit dans les somptueux jardins du palais. Cet homme, nommé Ryo Sakurai, était l'un des plus proches conseillers, et ami, du prince Yukio Kasamatsu.

Le prince répondit à son appel sourd par un grognement ostensiblement énervé. Il arriva au niveau d'un banc en pierre blanche et remit en place les bouts de ses manches pour se calmer et ne pas frapper quelque chose. Il passa l'une de ses fines mains dans ses cheveux, courts, et desserra la prise de son col. Sa veste bleue nuit, de meilleure qualité et légèrement plus somptueuse, allait à merveille avec son pantalon noir et ses bottes en cuir noir, et surtout avec ses superbes yeux bleus acier.

Son conseiller arriva enfin à l'endroit où le prince s'était arrêté et souffla en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il fut rejoins par un autre jeune homme qui posa sa main sur son épaule pour la lui tapoter amicalement. Lorsque le châtain releva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, il se redressa vivement en s'excusant. En effet, il se trouvait que cet homme n'était autre que le Comte Takao Kazunari, l'héritier de la famille la plus proche de la famille royale. Et meilleur ami du prince Yukio, au passage.

« Et bien, Yukio, que nous vaut cette vilaine colère ? »

Le susnommé le foudroya du regard. Oh, pas pour son prénom ou le tutoiement –qu'il utilisait quand cela le chantait- mais pour l'adjectif mal placé. Pourtant, le prince se laissa aller et s'assit dans un soupir sur le banc.

« Mes parents.

-Encore cette histoire de bal et de mariage ? »

Un acquiescement lui répondit et le comte eu un soupir avec un sourire en coin en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami. Il regarda le châtain qui était toujours droit comme un i.

« Assieds-toi Ryô, tu pourras conseiller le prince. » Finit-il avec un petit rire et en tendant l'herbe fraîche devant lui.

Après une énième excuse, il s'assit sur les genoux et écouta la discussion des deux hommes. Il était surtout enfoncé par tant de charisme.

« Allez, dis-moi tout.

-Mes parents m'ont encore parlé de cette histoire et je leur ai demandé pour sortir d'ici ! Je suis majeur ! Mais ils me refusent l'accès à un bateau, même à une barque ! »

En effet, depuis qu'il était jeune, le brun avait toujours était passionné par l'océan et par l'extérieur. Il rêvait de pouvoir naviguer, mais à cause de ces histoires d'assassinats, qui s'étaient bien calmés, même arrêtés, il n'avait jamais pu voir, de ses propres yeux, son propre royaume en entier. Il ne pouvait qu'observer l'étendue bleuté de son balcon sans pouvoir la toucher. Son espace se limitait au château, et encore, qu'il n'aille pas se blesser avec les ustensiles en cuisine. Et malgré son passage à l'âge adulte, aucun privilège de sortie ne lui avait été accordé. Et il en souffrait beaucoup. De plus, ses parents avaient décidé qu'il était temps qu'il se trouve un bon partit et avaient proposé de préparer un grand bal pour que leur fils trouve la perle rare. Et c'est dans une des nouvelles discussions à ce sujet, que Yukio avait demandé de nouveau à sortir de l'enceinte fortifié du palais, au moins une fois, avant son mariage. Mais cette tentative fut soldée par un échec.

Résigné, il reprit en affichant une moue bougonne et sévère.

« J'aimerai tellement le voir de prés une fois. »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent quelques instants puis Takao se pencha en avant et parla au jeune accroupi :

« Tu ne diras rien, Ryo-kun ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que préparais le brun. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Il n'avait beau connaître les deux hommes depuis moins longtemps, il s'était tout de même forgé une amitié solide entre eux trois, malgré la différence de statut.

Et donc, ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un regard interrogatif. Il posa son index sur sa bouche, avec un sourire taquin :

« Je vais vous dévoiler un petit secret. Il se trouve que si tu déplaces une certaine pierre dans le mur d'enceinte, on peut atteindre un vieux ponton où se trouve accroché une barque encore en état de marche~ Et je sais où se trouve ce fameux passage ~»

Les yeux du prince s'illuminèrent. Enfin, il avait une chance de sortir ! Il se releva vivement, les poings serrés. Son ami sourit de nouveau et sortit un plan de sa poche qu'il tendit au prince :

« C'est indiqué par une croix, tu as une après-midi entière, on te couvrira (clin d'œil vers Sakurai). Tiens au fait. »

Il prit le sac en toile que le brun avait en main depuis le début. Il en sortit une paire de chaussure en toile, plus pratiques que les bottes du prince. Celui-ci acquiesça et enleva sa lourde veste, laissant apparaître sa fine musculature et un marcel bleu foncé, et enfila les chaussures en ayant, au préalable, ôté ses bottes. Il regarda ses deux amis en les remerciant d'un signe de tête. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit à voix haute, les deux hommes savait qu'il était tellement heureux qu'il pourrait leur sauter au cou. Mais il ne le ferait jamais, sa personnalité le lui empêchait.

C'est donc, en se cachant à plusieurs reprises des gardes, qu'il se retrouva à l'endroit marqué sur la carte. Le prince s'enfonça dans les broussailles et toucha la pierre grise du mur. Il les poussa une à une et l'une d'elle s'enfonça jusqu'à laisser un passage assez grand pour une personne où la lumière y passait parfaitement. Le brun déglutit légèrement, en retenant son excitation, et passa enfin par le trou. Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour s'habituer au soleil puis fut subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. L'océan. Superbe étendue bleutée au milles et uns reflets lumineux. Il porta son regard sur la barque et y grimpa pour, après un dernier regard vers la plus haute tour du palais, commencer à ramer pour aller à la découverte des quelques rochers et îlots qui se trouvait sur la Grande Bleue.

Sa grande nageoire aux écailles d'un doré scintillant frappa l'eau et il élança son corps en avant pour nager jusqu'à la prochaine colonne où il se cacha de nouveau du regard des gardes. Il passa enfin leur défense et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit enfin la fenêtre par laquelle il pourrait passer pour se diriger vers le monde humain. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le soleil à la surface et il accéléra ses gracieux mouvements de nageoire pour l'atteindre au plus vite. Mais ce ne fut que pour se cogner plus durement contre un torse mat.

Le blondinet releva les yeux, un peu sonné, et déglutit lorsqu'il rencontra ceux colérique de son frère aîné :

« Ryo', qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dis plus de mille fois ?

-Daikichii… Il se tritura les doigts en se redressant pour se retrouver 'debout', fixant les écailles bleues nuit de son frère. Désolé…mais je veux vraiment y aller. » Se justifia t-il en relevant soudainement la tête, les poings serrés.

Son frère, le troisième prince, Daiki, le regarda encore un instant puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en soupirant. Il marmonna :

« Va plutôt dire ça à Shintarou. »

Le blond sourit. Son frère était juste inquiet pour lui. Il frissonna tout de même en pensant à la menace de son autre frère, le second de cette fratrie, Shintarou.

Celui-ci l'accueillit les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec les sourcils froncés, dans le grand salon. Il allait encore le sermonner. De plus, tous ses frères étaient présents. Même leur amie d'enfance commune, Satsuki. Il baissa donc les yeux en se courbant devant le regard furieux de son frère. Celui-ci commença donc à énumérer une nouvelle fois les règles qui leur interdisaient de sortir du palais royal. Ryouta écouta jusqu'au bout, d'une oreille, en observant ses frères. Seijuro, l'aîné, un poil -même plus- sadique qui, étonnement, avait toujours raison. Ensuite venait le fameux Shintarou, qui le sermonnait et qui venait de passer à une autre règle sur il ne savait quoi. Le troisième était donc Daiki, le plus puissant soldat de l'armée. A sa suite se trouvait Atsushi, le plus grand de tous et aussi le plus gourmand. Le quatrième enfant était le frère adoré du blond, Tetsuya, le plus chétif mais pas le plus faible de caractère. Puis enfin, venait lui, le plus jeune et, à son grand désespoir, celui que l'on protégeait le plus. Ses frères et les anciens du royaume lui avaient racontés certaines histoires sur le monde des humains et, mauvaises ou pas, il rêvait de découvrir ce monde à son tour !

Son attention, détournée depuis bien longtemps de son frère, se reporta sur la chevelure étrangement émeraude de celui-ci mais surtout sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la puissante carrure de leur paternel. Le blond déglutit de nouveau et le vert s'éloigna pour s'asseoir aux côtés de ses frères. Le grand Triton regarda alors son fils et soupira qu'en à sa énième tentative de fuite.

« Mon fils, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris encore ? »

Ryouta ne bougea pas pendant toute sa remontrance, surprenant même légèrement les autres garçons présents dans la pièce. Lui d'un naturel à ne jamais se laisser faire. En fait, il en avait juste assez. Mais lorsque le roi se mit à parler, de façon trop déplacée selon lui, des humains, le blond ne put rester silencieux encore longtemps. Il faisait remarquer leur manières pitoyables et énumérait tous leur défauts possibles pour tenter un temps soit peu de faire revenir à la raison son plus jeune fils. Celui-ci, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne put le supporter. Cette prison de cristal qui lui servait de maison le faisait suffoquer !

« Arrêtez de dire ça d'eux ! Je suis sur qu'ils sont dix fois meilleurs que vous tous réunis ! »

Il finit par pointer du doigt tous ses frères et son père qui le regarda, incrédule. Se rendant compte de son geste, il partit en trombe de la pièce, le regard baissé et les larmes qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. En plus d'être le plus jeune, il avait toujours été le plus sensible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roi du royaume des sirènes soupira en s'affaissant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses fils vinrent vers lui et le rassurèrent. Ryouta ne partirait pas, il allait sûrement se cacher dans un coin du palais. Les jeunes gens confièrent le souverain aux bons soins de leur mère et partirent à la recherche de leur frère pour le 'consoler'. Mais c'était en vérité pour un autre plan, de bien plus intéressant, pensé du pied à la tête par Seijuro…

Le jeune prince était en effet en train de renifler dans son coin, sa superbe queue repliée sur son torse, en train de se frotter les yeux avec une moue bougonne. Il s'en voulait mais en même temps, il espérait que cela ferait réfléchir son borné de père !

Soudain, il sentit une grande main sur son épaule et, se retournant, découvrit son frère, Atsushi, avec un petit sourire et lui tendant un biscuit au corail. Faisant un petit sourire gentil, le blond prit lentement la friandise et découvrit avec stupeur tous ses frères réunis. Le grand gourmand et le soldat de la famille se posèrent prés de lui, le second lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Shintarou et Tetsuya restèrent levés, le vert un peu plus en retrait, sa personnalité lui empêchant toute démonstration trop intense de gentillesse. Seijuro croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant un de ses sourires personnels, avec une pointe de sadisme, mais il ne parla pas étant donné que Ryouta fondit en larmes en s'excusant de ce qu'il avait dit. Ses frères lui certifièrent que ce n'était rien et le rouge commença :

« Ryouta, nous avons tous décidés…

Daiki faillit faire une remarque qu'il n'y était pour rien mais se ravisa en voyant le regard du rouge et aussi celui du plus petit bleuté :

-De te couvrir pour que tu ailles voir le monde des humains. » Finit l'aîné.

Le regard du blond s'illumina et ses frères lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient leur avis sur la question mais qu'ils voulaient tous qu'il aille le voir de ses propres yeux pour qu'il se fasse sa propre idée.

C'est après les avoir remerciés chaleureusement qu'il s'élança de nouveau vers la surface, le sourire aux lèvres, sous les regards de ses frères qui, plus tard, dirent qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, fatigué.

Lorsque le jeune homme-poisson passa la fine frontière entre ces deux univers bien distincts, il ne put que rester émerveillé devant la beauté de la cité humaine qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il décida de l'observer de plus prés en s'approchant d'un rocher où de nombreux spécimens marins de toutes sortes, coraux, algues et coquillages, y siégeaient. Quand soudain, il se figea derrière une pierre en voyant apparaître une espèce qu'il avait trop longtemps rêvé de rencontrer…

Yukio, le prince du royaume, arriva devant un assez proéminent rocher qu'il trouva parfait pour ramener quelques souvenirs de cette aventure –et se poser quelques instants pourquoi pas pour profiter de la vue. Il s'approcha avec sa barque et put y accrocher la corde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur à un rocher en pic. Il grimpa sur le rocher et se dressa de toute sa hauteur en regardant autour de lui avec un fin sourire puis se pencha en regardant les différents coquillages de toutes sortes. Quand soudain, il glissa sur de la mousse, se sentit partir en arrière et se prépara à chuter dans l'eau. Ce qu'il aurait fait, si une pression chaude ne l'avait pas retenue en appuyant sur son dos. Remis debout, et un peu sonné, il eu beau se retourner à la seconde suivante, il ne vit rien du tout et fronça les sourcils. Il aurait presque espéré que ce soit une sirène. Le brun eu un sourire triste, se dit que ça devait être son imagination et qu'il s'était rattrapé tout seul et revint dans sa barque où il s'assit et ouvrit un sac en toile pour y glisser ses trésors.

Ryouta n'avait jamais vu d'humain auparavant et il n'était pas déçu de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le jeune homme brun debout sur ce rocher était réellement charmant. Il avait beau avoir un superbe sourire sur le visage, il avait l'air d'avoir du caractère. Ses muscles saillant, ses mollets parfaits, ses cheveux aux airs si doux et surtout ses yeux. Tout chez cet être humain attirait le blond et il avait une envie folle de lui parler. Il se rapprocha discrètement et se retrouva dans son dos, seul sa tête dépassant. Mais quand il le vit déraper, le jeune homme n'hésita pas et le retint de justesse. Le blond eu le timing parfait pour se cacher de nouveau et il fit le tour pour le revoir dans sa barque. Amusé par son air concentré, il décida de frôler volontairement la modeste embarcation du jeune homme. Celui-ci, assis, se tint aux bords, sentant la barque tanguer. Il se pencha lentement, et hésitant, au dessus de l'eau turquoise. Soudain, il entendit une voix claire derrière lui :

« Bonjour~ »

Il se retourna soudainement et apparu devant lui, un beau blond accoudé au bois de son bateau de fortune. L'inconnu le regarda avec un grand sourire et le brun remarqua qu'il était torse nu mais surtout il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici. Le blond le regarda avec toujours son grand sourire la tête penchée sur le côté, un drôle d'air sur le visage. Plutôt heureux. Le brun fonça les sourcils et poussa le jeune inconnu par la joue :

« Arrêtez de sourire comme ça ! »

Le blond rit doucement se laissant pousser:

« Je vous gêne ? »

Le brun rougit légèrement et détourna les yeux en enlevant sa main :

« Pas du tout ! Et puis qui êtes-vous d'abord ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme se transformant en un sourire taquin et mystérieux. Il nagea pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du bateau, sans le lâcher pour ne pas vendre la mèche trop vite.

« Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?~ »

Le brun réfléchit quelques instants et se tint soudainement à la barque rapprocha son visage du blondinet, ses yeux plantés dans les siens :

« Un homme-sirène ? » Demanda t-il avec une exclamation de curiosité.

Le prince du monde aquatique lui, fut troublé par la proximité et aurait voulu la combler mais il se contenta de répondre avec un éclatant sourire, se jetant en arrière, dévoilant ses fines écailles dorées :

« Gagné ! »

L'humain ne sut quoi dire. C'était vraiment une rencontre exceptionnelle ! Il resta subjugué devant la vision qui se profilait sous ses yeux, le reflet doré de l'homme poisson se retrouvant en un petit éclat dans ses yeux gris. De son côté, Ryouta était lui-même subjugué par le prince devant lui. Quelle était cette chaleur dans son ventre, son serrement de cœur et ce sourire qui ne voulait pas s'échapper de son visage ? Il sentit même ses joues chauffer en observant la finesse et la beauté de l'éphèbe devant lui.

Le brun baissa les yeux en se frottant la nuque légèrement gêné. Puis, revêtant un air sévère, les yeux détournés, il tendit sa main :

« Je suis Yukio. »

Le blond, fou de joie, n'attendit pas et se hissa sur le bord de la barque et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche du jeune homme puis s'écarta et se présentant. Dieu que cet humain avait les lèvres douces !

« Ryouta ! »

Yukio serra les poings, rougit et, énervé, s'écria que l'étique ne voulait pas qu'il embrasse sur la bouche, même légèrement, une personne inconnue ainsi. Le blond, haussa les épaules, avec un sourire heureux et manqua de se prendre un nouveau coup. Puis, voyant le jeune homme calmé, il demanda en s'accoudant de nouveau au petit bateau :

« Yukiocchi, parle-moi du monde des humains, s'il te plait. »

Le susnommé ne s'offensa pas pour le surnom et le tutoiement mais fut un peu étonné et, une mine sévère encore sur le visage, il plissa légèrement les yeux :

« Ok, mais toi aussi tu devras me parler de ton monde.

-Ok ! S'écria le blondinet, étonné et content de cette réponse. »

Ce fut un après-midi délicieux pour les deux jeunes hommes. Ils n'avaient pas dévoilé à l'autre qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes des princes, ne voulant pas que les avis de l'autre changent. Mais ils avaient tout de même beaucoup parlé. Faisant rêver l'autre par des descriptions fabuleuses de leur monde. Le village, les marchands, les jardins pour le monde des humains. La splendeur de l'eau, les effets de lumières sur les poissons, les coraux et toute la population dans la belle cité d'Atlantide. Yukio avait vaguement parlé de ses amis et Ryouta n'avait pas arrêté de parler des chers frères.

« Ah, malheureusement, je te décris tout ce qu'on me raconte, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans le village. » Avoua le prince humain.

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté. Il trouvait que le brun avait de plus en plus de points communs avec lui :

« Mais pourquoi ?

-Mes parents sont bien trop protecteurs et ils ont peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose alors que tout le danger a disparu… Soupira t-il.

-Moi c'est pareil ! Mes parents et mes frères croient que je me faire attaquer par une créature qui n'excite sûrement même pas ! S'offusqua soudain le blond. »

Le brun eu un micro-sourire à cette pensée. Il se sentait encore plus proche de l'homme sirène désormais. Les deux jeunes hommes, absorbés par l'autre, n'avaient pas fait le rapprochement.

Mais, le prince humain sentait une lumière orangée dans son cou et se retourna pour découvrir le couché de soleil.

« Mince, je dois me dépêcher de rentrer ! »

Il empoigna ses rames et, après que le blond se soit écarté, rama jusqu'au ponton. L'homme-sirène eu un air déçu mais appuya sur l'arrière de la barque pour l'aider et ils arrivèrent enfin au modeste embarcadère. Le brun y grimpa et attacha solidement le bateau. Puis il s'accroupit devant Ryouta qui avait un regard triste et qui lui demanda :

« Quand est-ce qu'on se reverra ? »

Le brun réfléchit. Ses parents seraient affairés à préparer ce bal ou une stupide rencontre et il devrait avoir une après-midi de libre dans les prochains jours. Mais prendre de nouveau la barque était risqué.

« Tu as une montre ?

-Une quoi ? Répondit Ryouta en penchant sa tête sur le côté. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête et prit un caillou blanc servant de craie et dessina un cadran solaire sur un morceau de pierre grise. Il prit un morceau en bois et le mit de façon à que les heures soit respectées puis traça un trait blanc représentant quatre heure de l'après-midi. A ce moment même, l'ombre du cadran indiquait six heures.

« Ici dans deux jours, lorsque l'ombre aura atteint ce trait. Ce sera au milieux de l'après-midi.»

Le blond eu un petit sourire et acquiesça. Le brun réfléchit quelques instants puis se pencha au dessus du blond et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue:

« Chez moi on dit au revoir et bonjour comme ça, d'accord ? »

Puis, il se retira avec un petit sourire et disparu derrière la pierre blanche du mur. Le blond resta désabusé quelques instants mais manqua de pousser un cri de joie. Même si ce n'était pas de nouveau la bouche, la joue lui allait amplement. Faisant un saut en arrière, il plongea dans l'eau et rejoint son palais avec discrétion et alla dans sa chambre. S'écroulant dans son lit, son cœur battait à la chamade.

Le brun de son côté, revint rapidement dans son château et alla dans sa chambre également, retrouvant ses habits. Il s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos, les joues rosées et une délicieuse sensation de chaleur dans le ventre.

Le jour suivant, les proches des jeunes princes ne les avaient jamais vus aussi heureux. Le blond avait un immense sourire constamment accroché au visage et le brun, un fin sourire synonyme de joie chez lui. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien, les pensées subjuguées par leur merveilleuse rencontre.

Les frères de Ryouta décidèrent de l'interroger dans l'après-midi, dans leur salon. Le blond, toujours avec son air béat, s'exclama soudainement à la question de ses frères « Alors, tu as rencontré un humain ? » :

« J'ai rencontré l'homme parfait ! » Finit-il en s'étalant dans toute sa longueur.

Ses frères, étonnés, le questionnèrent un peu plus sur ce fameux humain. Le jeune prince débuta une description des plus merveilleuses de l'homme qui avait, dans tous les sens du terme, fait chavirer son cœur. Shintarou ne vit pas ça d'un bon œil :

« Comment peux-tu dire que tu l'aimes ? Tu viens tout juste de le rencontrer.

Le blond répondit, l'air ailleurs :

-Le coup de foudre... »

Bien qu'il n'était pas pour, il n'était pas contre non plus. Shintarou, comme ses frères, ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps. Alors si cet humain pouvait faire retrouver le sourire à leur frère, qu'il en soit ainsi. Enfin, ils allaient tout de même tester ce jeune homme et le rencontrer avant tout.

Seulement, leur moment privé, et de joie pour le blond, fut interrompu soudainement par l'arrivée en grande trombe de leur paternel. Celui-ci, suivit par leur mère, celle-ci le regard triste, s'approcha du fameux blond. Le prince, reprenant ses esprits, jeta des regards confus à ses frères qui, eux-aussi, ne comprenaient pas.

« Alors comme ça, même sans mon autorisation, on sort du palais et, pire, on rencontre un humain ? » Gronda t-il.

Affolé, le blond ne sut pas quoi répondre :

« Co-comment ?

- Peut importe, tu m'as désobéis et mis ta vie en danger, je te défends de le revoir !

-Jamais ! Père, je l'aime ! Je le reverrai coûte que coûte ! »

Ses frères tiquèrent. Il n'aura jamais du dire ça. Son père s'énerva encore plus :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, tu serras enfermé à double tours dans ta chambre, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Et ce fut fait. Malgré les nombreuses plaintes du blond et l'aide de ses frères, rien ne changea dans la situation.

Recroquevillé sur son lit, les fenêtres en verre de corail infranchissables et la porte verrouillée, le prince était détruit. Yukio…

De son côté, le brun fut aussi interrogé par ses amis. L'après-midi du même jour, alors qu'il avait quitté la table l'air ailleurs, sous les regards interrogatifs de ses parents, il fut rejoins par le comte et le conseiller qui lui servait d'amis. Le second brun, alors qu'il s'était assis aux côtés du prince vit rapidement que celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil et lui pinça doucement la joue :

« On pense à son beau prince charmant, votre Altesse ? »

Celui-ci, sursautant, rougit légèrement en prenant un air sévère et frappa doucement la tête de son ami et jeta un regard vers le châtain pour que celui-ci, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, ne pense même pas à poser encore la question. Finalement, il répondit :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite. »

Cela fit rire aux éclats le comte et pouffer légèrement Ryo qui s'empressa de s'excuser ensuite.

S'en suivit une petite heure de chamailleries où le prince avait finalement raconté son après-midi auprès du blond, quelques sourires doux se peignant parfois sur son visage et quelques rougeurs pour l'épisode du baiser de début et le bisou de fin :

« Et on s'est donné rendez-vous après ça. » Finit-il en reprenant son air fermé de d'habitude.

Kazunari se retint de faire une réflexion du style « Déjà, mais vous allez vite en besogne ~ » quand, soudain, ils furent interrompu par Hyuga et Teippei, deux soldats du palais, envoyés par les parents du prince. Le premier annonça :

« Votre Altesse, ses Majestés vous demandent dans la salle du trône.»

Le prince se retint un soupir énervé devant les soldats mais fit un signe de tête à ses amis et suivit les gardes, lui-même suivit par les deux autres. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle du trône, celui-ci d'un doré scintillant, ses parents debout devant, plusieurs de ses conseillers autour d'eux.

« Vous m'avez demandé père, mère ? Demanda poliment le brun.

-En effet. Acquiesça son paternel, faisant un signe de la tête à sa femme. »

Celle-ci s'écarta du petit groupe et s'approcha doucement de son fils. Elle était vraiment superbe dans sa robe bleue nuit, ses longs cheveux, identiques à son fils, dévalant ses fines épaules. Elle avait le visage fin et ses yeux bleus fins, mais plus doux que le prince, la rendait plus qu'élégante et digne de son rang. Encore et toujours, Yukio n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme que sa mère. Celle-ci prit un ton gentil et doux mais qui ne permettait aucune discussion :

« Nous voulions t'annoncer la venue imminente de la reine du royaume des Amériques, sa Majesté Alexandra Garcia, de sa nièce et du prince du royaume de Yosen, son Altesse Tatsuya Himuro et que tu les accueilles comme il se doit.

-Ce sera fait. Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Nous voulons surtout que tu rencontres sa nièce, la Duchesse Riko Aida, qui fera un parfait partit pour toi mon fils, puisque tu ne veux pas te décider à faire un bal pour en rencontrer un. Ajouta son père qui s'approcha de la Reine. »

Le Roi était tout à l'opposé de sa femme. Froid, c'était plutôt de lui que Yukio avait hérité son côté sévère et fermé. Il annonça cette nouvelle de mariage arrangé en bloc, ce qui fit ouvrit les yeux du prince un peu plus. Celui-ci ressentit soudain une profonde tristesse au fond de lui. Alors c'était vrai, il allait se marier contre son gré ? Et Ryouta dans tout ça ? Que lui dirait-il quand il le reverrait –s'il le revoit- ? Qu'il a eu le coup de foudre ? Jamais, il ne pourrait jamais.

Un air triste se peint sur son visage. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il en parle à ses parents, ils ne feraient que le punir d'avantage et s'en trouver blessés. Il se contenta de demander :

« Et quand arrivent-ils ?

-Dans peu de temps. Répondit son père, voyant bien la tristesse de son fils mais ne pensant pas qu'il s'agissait d'un beau blond qui, en se moment même, venait de tout avouer au Roi de l'Atlantide. »

Et il n'eut pas à dire plus qu'un soldat arriva en annonçant fièrement que les invités étaient arrivés. En effet, on pouvait apercevoir le mat de la splendide caravelle de voyage, amarrée au port de la cité, s'élever dans le ciel, par l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. Etant donné que le port, dans la cité, était caché par la géographie des lieux, Yukio n'avait même pas le plaisir de voir un beau bateau. Il se devait juste d'attendre. Ses amis le regardaient d'un air triste et ne dérangeaient pas ses pensées, toutes dirigées vers l'océan et le prince marin.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'apparu dans la grande salle les nouveaux venus. Ils se présentèrent, ainsi que le comte Kazunari et Ryo, et tous passèrent dans le salon où un thé somptueux les attendaient.

L'après-midi fut en somme assez agréablement, bien que le brun aurait voulu se retrouver plus loin. La Reine Alexandra, bien qu'extravagante, était une belle femme qui était ravie pour sa nièce et ce mariage. Elle avait même dit, au cours de la dégustation de thé :

« Votre port est sublime ! Et vos bateaux… Il faut que le mariage se fasse sur l'un d'eux. »

Evidemment, cette idée avait en partit ravi le prince mais il fut déçu de voir que sa mère avait tout de suite accepté. Il en aurait presque boudé. Dés qu'il était question de mariage et de petits-enfants, il pouvait aller dire bonjours aux requins, elle n'en aurait rien eu à faire.

Le Roi les quitta une petite demi-heure plus tard, les deux femmes s'entendant à merveilles. S'en suivit d'une visite dans les jardins où Yukio fit mieux connaissance avec le prince et la duchesse. La jeune femme, d'allure timide, était en fait une grande bavarde, gentille et, il est vrai, bonne à marier. Il se dit qu'il aurait pu tomber sur pire, mais ses pensées ne pouvaient se détacher de l'image du blond, tout sourire. Le prince Tatsuya était quelqu'un de réellement gentil. Ami d'enfance de la comtesse, c'était presque la relation entre Yukio et Kazunari de manière inversée. Il voulait accompagner son amie pour rencontrer son futur mari. Celui-ci, s'entendit très bien avec lui, tout comme le fit son comte de meilleur ami et le timide conseiller. Puis, après avoir montré tout le palais aux invités, la Reine leur indiqua leurs appartements. La journée, où les préparatifs du mariage avaient réellement bien avancés, finit sur l'annonce d'un petit bal le lendemain soir pour rencontrer certains invités, potentiels au mariage, de haut rang et des deux partis, qui seraient invités ce soir. Le prince décida de rentrer dans sa chambre, fatigué et triste. Il soupira en s'accoudant à son balcon, ayant la vue sur le couché de soleil surplombant le bleu turquoise de l'océan. Les yeux dans le vague, ses pensées dévièrent encore sur l'homme-sirène qu'il avait rencontré. Il eu un petit sourire en pensant qu'il le reverrait le lendemain. Puis, soudain, il prit une grande inspiration. Et s'il partageait ses sentiments ? C'est peut être impossible mais si c'était bien le cas, il pourrait peut être espérer avoir le courage d'en parler à ses parents ? Content et fier, il rentra dans sa chambre, fier d'une énergie nouvelle.

Pourtant, non loin de là, alors que le blond se morfondait loin de son beau prince, au fin fond d'une crevasse aussi noire que les abysses des Enfers, siégeait une démoniaque sorcière, Médusa. Elle avait le visage tiré par la malveillance et la méchanceté à l'état pur. La femme, des tentacule sombres à la place de son ancienne queue de sirène, observait de par sa boule de cristal magique, le prince Yukio rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle était évidemment au courant de la rencontre des deux princes et avait eu une diabolique idée. Pourquoi ne pas utiliser le prince humain pour enlever le dernier prince de Triton ? Elle pourrait le faire tomber amoureux d'elle, puis le prendre en otage pour l'échanger contre le blond. Car, étant donné que le prince sirène possédait quelques capacités en combats, il lui serait compliqué de l'attraper au vu de sa force actuelle, très basse.

En effet, la sorcière voulait se venger du Roi des Mers pour l'avoir exilé du monde des sirènes. De plus, une prophétie disait qu'une écaille du dernier enfant de la lignée d'un grand roi marin pouvait conférer à n'importe qui saurait l'utiliser, une force suprême. C'était parfait, mais pour pouvoir enlever ce sale prince, elle devait le faire sortir, et quoi de mieux qu'utiliser le jeune humain…

Elle ricana une nouvelle fois lorsque apparu ses deux fidèles associés. Deux petits requins. Elle leur dit :

« J'ai une mission pour vous, obliger le prince à aller à la surface. »

Les deux requins se regardèrent avec des sourires sadiques et entendus. Après les dernières vérifications, il partirent, en nageant, vers le palais de cristal d'Atlantide, rythmés par le rire macabre de la sorcière qui préparait ses derniers sorts pour faire en sorte que le prince humain tombe dans ses bras grâce à un enchantement qui lui permettrait de retrouver son corps dentant pendant un certain de temps. Triton l'avait détruite. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts…

Pendant ce temps, le soleil du lendemain matin avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez depuis une heure ou deux. Tous les serviteurs du palais s'affairaient dans celui-ci pour préparer le bal du soir même. Les invitations avaient été envoyées, et le bal était même ouvert à toute la bourgeoisie de la ville. Le prince était en ce moment même en train d'essayer sa tenue, sur un petit escabeau, trois couturières s'affairant autour de lui. Son bas était une sorte de pantalon de soirée noir, moulant à merveille ses fines cuisses. Il avait de hautes bottes noires également d'excellente qualité lui montant aux genoux et sa veste, sur une fine chemise blanche, était bleue nuit, les coutures d'un argenté scintillant et épousait parfaitement ses épaules et ses bras. Elle retombait extrêmement bien au dessus de ses hanches sauf deux rectangles, rappelant les queues de pie, qui tombaient sur son fessier jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses. La veste était fermée par des boutons en argent, les armoiries de la famille royale gravées dessus. La tenue fut complétée par des gants noirs en cuir et un col plissé lui serrant le cou et rentrant dans les pans de la veste. Il était décidé qu'il ramènerait ses courts cheveux en arrière et qu'il serrait encore plus élégant qu'il ne l'était déjà grâce à cette coupe. Après avoir ôté sa tenue et mit des vêtements plus décontractés –pour son rang-, il alla dans ses jardins pour s'étirer et soupirer à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il décida de marcher un peu dans les chemins de terre blanche du jardin en réfléchissant. Plusieurs pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. D'un côté, il était impatient. Impatient pour le bal en partie, car il aurait une vue splendide sur la mer. En effet, il se déroulerait dans le pavillon extérieur du palais –où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller d'ordinaire-. Ce pavillon étant le seul endroit du palais ayant un contact direct avec la mer. Cet endroit était très surveillé et des immenses grilles en fer empêchaient l'accès au palais pour les personnes indésirables. Ce serait la première qu'un bal se déroulerait dans ce pavillon surtout avec lui dans les parages. Mais il était aussi impatient de revoir le blond cette après-midi. De l'autre, il était anxieux. Anxieux de devoir tout avouer à Ryouta sur ses sentiments puis peut être à ses parents. Sauf si ses sentiments étaient refusés…

Quelques heures plus tard, l'heure du rendez-vous arriva. Il réussit donc à s'éclipser, étant donné que la duchesse était elle-même en train d'essayer sa tenue et se dirigea vers le ponton secret. Arrivé enfin au point de rendez-vous, il s'assit contre le mur. L'ombre n'avait pas encore atteint le trait mais il avait une boule dans la gorge et attendait, toujours aussi anxieux et impatient…

La matinée avait été d'une banalité sans nom à Atlantide. La bonne humeur du dernier prince absent créait un manque auprès des frères. Shintarou –obligé-, Tetsuya et Daiki avaient décidé d'aller voir leur frère pour vérifier s'il allait bien et s'il était encore dans sa chambre. Et effectivement, il était assis au bord de son lit, les bras croisé sur celui-ci, sa superbe queue battant dans l'eau. Il se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, le regard triste. Il ne prit pas la peine de les saluer et tourna sa tête vers le mur. Le plus jeune bleuté s'assit sur le lit, l'autre s'accouda à la colonne du lit baldaquin de son frangin, et le vert resta en retrait en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Evidemment, sans grande surprise de la part des hommes présents, le blond ne resta pas silencieux très longtemps et s'écroula sur les jambes de son frère, assis non loin de lui et s'écria, frustré :

« Rah~, comment je vais faire, j'ai rendez-vous avec Yukiocchi maintenant, il va me détester !~ »

Finit-il en commençant à sangloter.

Ses frères se regardèrent puis Tetsuya eu une idée. Il posa légèrement sa main sur la chevelure blonde de son petit frère et celui-ci releva ses yeux larmoyants vers lui. Le bleuté s'expliqua :

« L'un de nous va aller prévenir ce jeune homme que tu auras un peu de retard pendant que nous trouvons un moyen d'arranger ton cas avec Père, d'accord ? »

Le blond acquiesça avec un petit sourire heureux en essuyant ses yeux. Daiki, perplexe demanda :

« Oi Tetsu, tu comptais pas m'envoyer ? Faut que j'm'occupe de ma division. »

Le bleuté eu un micro-sourire en jetant un regard à celui-ci puis se tourna vers le vert devant lui. Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

« N'y pense même pas.

-Grand frère, tu es le seul qui me m'aider, s'il te plait ! ~. S'écria Ryouta en s'élançant contre la belle queue verte de son frère, dépassant Tetsuya qui n'en fut pas moins ravi. »

Pesant le pour et le contre, Shintarou finit par remonter ses fines lunettes :

« Très bien, j'irai. »

Le blond sauta en l'air et enserra le cou de son frère qui écarquilla les yeux en rougissant imperceptiblement puis s'écarta en manquant de se prendre un coup.

Après quelques derniers mots et indications, le second frère partit discrètement en direction du monde des humains et de ce fameux ponton…

De leur côté, les deux bleutés partirent après un dernier signe à leur frère puis celui-ci, plus content qu'avant, partit regarder par la fenêtre le soleil se répercuter à la surface de l'eau. Il eu un sourire en fermant à demi les yeux. Une heure et demi du passer alors qu'il regardait toujours l'océan. Mais soudain, l'image se troubla et il sursauta en partant en arrière. Deux requins aux airs machiavéliques lui faisaient face, par la fenêtre. Ceux-ci ricanèrent devant la tête désabusée du prince qui, quelques secondes plus tard, revêtit un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

-Et vous ? Demanda le premier.

- Vous n'êtes pas auprès de votre cher prince humain ? Enchaîna le second.

-Que… Mon quoi ? Murmura le jeune homme. »

Il ne comprenait pas… Un prince ? Yukio était lui-même un prince ? Mais alors, il pouvait se déclarer sans problèmes ? Sauf se prendre un coup, mas ça c'était autre chose…

« Enfin, vous avez raison, votre Altesse, il va se marier de toute façon, alors il faut passer à autre chose… »

Ecarquillant les yeux, il se redressa en serrant les poings et s'écria.

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de ça ?

L'un des requins ricana :

-Désolé, mais vous ne le saurez jamais~.

-Et si c'est nous qui vous l'demandions ? Dit une voix menaçante derrière eux. »

Alors qu'ils se retournèrent, étonnés, ils se retrouvèrent face à Daiki et Tetsuya qui les regardaient avec des regards noirs. Le soldat eu un sourire carnassier alors que les deux malfrats tentèrent de s'échapper.

« N'y comptez même pas. »

Et ils furent emprisonnés dans des algues d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Utilisant son sabre fait dans un corail très précieux et rare, Daiki découpa silencieusement le verre de la fenêtre du blond et celui-ci sortit et se posta aux côtés de ses frères, un air sévère qui ne menait pas large devant ceux de ceux-ci. Tetsuya avait un air tellement calme et sévère que s'en était déconcertant, même pour lui.

« Alors, mes agneaux, vous allez gentiment me dire ce que vous savez. » Susurra sadiquement le plus âgé.

Alors qu'ils voulaient garder le silence, les deux bleutés se firent un plaisir d'user de leurs techniques pour faire avouer très rapidement les requins. Ryouta ferma même les yeux à certains moments. Pour votre protection, les détails ne seront pas dévoilés, mais une chose est sûre, les deux requins bien marinés, dévoilèrent tous ce qu'ils savaient.

« Notre maîtresse veut utiliser le prince Kasamatsu pour ses plans contre le roi Triton.

-Quel est le nom de votre maîtresse ? Demanda Tetsuya.

- … Médusa, la sorcière. »

Les deux bleutés écarquillèrent les yeux et se regardèrent quelques instants, le blond ne comprenant rien.

« Vite, Ryo', faut que t'aille protéger ton copain, c'est grave ! Il est en danger ! »

Chose dite, chose faite. Ryouta s'élança le plus vite possible. Primo, il était hors de question que cette Médu-je-sais-pas-quoi fasse du mal à son Yukiocchi ! Et secundo, le blond voulait connaître les détails de ce soit disant mariage, une once de jalousie mêlée à de l'inquiétude.

Mais revenons un peu plus tôt voulez-vous.

Yukio attendait toujours son blond, soupira en voyant que l'ombre avait bien dépassé le trait blanc. Mais soudain, alors qu'il avait posé son bras contre son genou, replié sur son torse, il vit l'eau se troubler légèrement. Il se redressa et faillit échapper un hoquet de surprise en voyant une chevelure verte apparaître devant lui. Il regarda l'homme sirène pendant que celui-ci le détailla de haut en bas.

« Qui- ? Commença le brun

-Shintarou, le frère de Ryouta. »

L'humain acquiesça doucement en se mettant sur ses genoux et salua poliment l'homme devant lui. Celui-ci apprécia le geste et donna quelques bons points à l'humain devant lui. Puis, il reprit son air sérieux et dit :

« Mon frère a eu une altercation avec notre père et il a été enfermé dans sa chambre, il aura donc du retard sur votre rendez-vous. »

Le brun fut d'une part soulagé mais de l'autre un peu frustré. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas rester plus longtemps sinon, sa disparition serait remarquée et il ne pouvait rater ce fichu bal. Il se frottait lentement les cheveux en réfléchissant lorsqu'il entendit la pierre derrière lui bouger. Shintarou enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'eau et, apparu devant eux, le comte Kazunari. Il se mit debout en se frottant les cheveux à cause de la poussière :

« Et bien, votre Altesse, je vous ai cherché partout, il faut vous préparer… Oh ! »

Alors qu'il se mit debout, il remarqua l'homme sirène –ce qui ne le perturba pas- et se pencha en avant avec un sourire taquin :

« Il n'était pas censé être blond, votre Altesse ?

-Et bien…

-'Votre Altesse', vous êtes un prince ? Fit le vert en se tournant vers le brun qui avait fait battre le cœur de son frère.

-En… en effet. Répondit le fameux prince. »

Sur son visage se peignait une profonde tristesse, ce que le prince marin remarqua. Il comprit alors que ses sentiments étaient partagés avec son frère. Il dit alors calmement :

« Ce n'est pas grave, mes frères et moi sommes les fils du Roi Triton.

-Alors, Ryouta est aussi un prince ? Demanda le brun, quelques rougeurs sur les joues. »

Après un acquiescement du jeune homme, Yukio baissa la tête avec un fin sourire. Kazunari le vit bien et sourit à son tour en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son prince :

« Voilà une raison de jeter par la fenêtre ce mariage, mais tu dois tout de même te rendre au bal. »

Le prince sourit à son ami. C'était à la fois le conseiller et ami qui parlait et il est vrai que le comte pouvait être très sérieux et profondément gentil quand il le voulait. Pendant ce temps, Shintarou n'avait pas cessé d'observer le nouveau venu et, quand il rencontra le regard celui-ci et son sourire, il détourna les yeux en remontant ses lunettes:

« Je dois partir…

Le prince se redressa et, avant de plonger, l'homme-sirène dit :

-Occupez vous bien de mon frère. »

Après l'acquiescement sincère de l'humain, il rentra donc dans l'eau et rejoint son palais.

Les deux amis restèrent le regard plongé sur l'eau pendant quelques secondes. Puis, après un regard, ils rentrèrent dans l'enceinte du palais. Le comte vit bien que son prince était tiraillé entre plusieurs émotions et ne fit aucune remarque en l'accompagnant jusque dans sa chambre. Là, ils se séparèrent et allèrent se faire habiller. Le prince revêtit sa tenue, à l'aide des couturières, le regard perdu dans le vague. Sa mère, présente depuis le début, le regardait d'un air inquiet. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien de plus, étant donné qu'elle savait que son fils lui dirait ce qui le tracassait au moment voulu. Elle souffla doucement en voyant son fils apparaitre étant donné qu'il avait disparu derrière un rideau il y a quelques secondes :

« Tu es magnifique mon fils. Finit-elle en posant doucement sa main sur sa joue. »

Celui-ci répondit par un petit sourire, bluffé lui aussi par la beauté de sa mère. Puis, ses deux amis entrèrent dans la pièce et saluèrent la Reine puis le comte dit avec un sourire taquin :

« La Duchesse Aida ne va point pouvoir résister à votre charme, cher prince. »

Le châtain à ses côtés acquiesça à ses paroles avec un petit sourire. Le prince se frotta la nuque en rougissant légèrement en détournant les yeux. Sa mère rit doucement comme ses deux amis. Puis, après ce petit moment de détente, ils sortirent dans le couloir d'ivoire et rejoignirent le Roi. Ensuite, prenant sa femme par le bras, solennellement, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le jardin, où tous les invités étaient présents. Plusieurs soldats au garde à vous se trouvait sur le tapis en soie étalé jusqu'à l'entrée du pavillon et deux autres hommes soufflèrent dans des trompettes pour annoncer la venue de la famille royale. Tous se retournèrent et le comte ainsi que le conseiller s'écartèrent en s'inclinant.

« Ses Altesses Kasamatsu Muranaka et Kasamatsu Arika et leur fils Kasamatsu Yukio ! » (1)

Toutes les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent et, après un mot de bienvenue du Roi, le bal commença enfin par la danse d'entrée des deux souverains suivit de la valse du prince et de la duchesse. Celle-ci avait une robe vert pomme centrée à la taille et brodée de fils d'or. Les cheveux assez courts de la jeune fille avaient été légèrement bouclés et son maquillage léger la rendait gracieuse. Pourtant, son manque de poitrine n'accentuait pas ce manque et certaines vipères dans le monde de la noblesse, bien que ce soit une duchesse, ne comprenaient pas comment une femme comme elle pouvait être aux bras d'un aussi beau jeune homme, un prince qui plus est. Dés que les premières valses furent terminées, d'autres couples allèrent sur la piste de danse. De plus, toutes les femmes se regroupèrent autour du prince, piaillant des compliments et papillonnant des paupières, lui demandant des danses pour chacune d'elle. Aida ronchonna discrètement. Mais, soudain, toutes ces cruches se firent écarter par une femme splendide. Sa robe aux manches trois-quarts à dentelles était d'un noir abyssal et d'un bleu nuit parfaitement accordé à celui du prince. Ses longs cheveux noirs de jais, ondulés, lui retombaient en bas du dos. Elle masquait le bas de visage par un éventail assortit et ses yeux noirs hypnotisaient le prince, malgré-lui. Elle papillonna des paupières et le prince dit un tendant sa main en s'inclinant :

« Madame, m'accorderiez-vous l'immense plaisir d'une danse à vos côtés ? »

Celle-ci accepta en acquiesçant et, mettant ses mains autour de sa nuque, elle ferma donc son éventail, dévoilant son visage fin et élégant. Le prince subjugué par la vision devant lui, oublia le blond qui captivait normalement ses pensées, ne sachant pas qu'il était la cible d'un sort effectué par cette humaine qui n'en était pas réellement une.

« Que me vaut cet honneur votre Altesse.

-Peut être que vous êtes différente des autres. Répondit-il. »

La jeune femme sourit narquoisement. Son plan marchait à merveille…

Le blond de son côté, arriva au ponton et vit, sans grande surprise, qu'il était vide. Puis, tournant sa tête à droite et à gauche, il entendit soudain de la musique à sa droite. Nageant le long du mur, il toucha la grille en fer ouverte sur le mur et vit l'ouverture sur le jardin du palais. Il vit ensuite de nombreux humais et fut émerveillé par toutes ces personnes et toutes ces couleurs. Se cachant derrière un buisson en nageant quelques instants sous l'eau, il chercha des yeux le prince et enfin, il le vit. Il ouvrit les yeux devant tant de splendeur et d'élégance. Il se sentit même rougir grandement. Puis sa joie s'effaça en voyant que son beau prince était aux bras d'une femme et qu'il la regardait trop tendrement à son égard. Pourtant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant que cette femme ne devait pas être là, au regard des personnes autour d'eux. Ils parlaient en se regardant droit dans les yeux puis, lorsque la musique se stoppa doucement pour recommencer une autre et le prince et la jeune femme s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse et allèrent au bord de l'eau. Seulement, le jeune blond aurait cru voir l'humain regarder l'océan mais il garda ses yeux encrés sur la jeune femme. Se rappelant de l'histoire de mariage, Ryouta n'intervint pas, étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas le droit puisque ses sentiments n'étaient pas acceptés. Mais en y regardant de plus prés, il vit un reflet violacé dans les yeux qu'il savait d'un bleu profond et acier. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, il se figea alors. Yukio était en train de se pencher sur les lèvres de la mystérieuse femme qui maintenait sa main sur son épaule.

« Stop ! »

S'écartant soudainement de la sorcière, le brun secoua légèrement sa tête en se tenant les tempes. Les étranges reflets disparurent et il papillonna des paupières, le sort ayant soudainement disparu à l'entente de la voix du blond derrière lui. Il se retourna encore un peu déboussolé :

« Ry-ryouta ?

-Ecartes toi d'elle ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il faut que tu t'éloignes ! »

Pourtant, à peine eut il dit ça qu'un sourire sadique s'étala sur le visage de la fausse humaine. Elle planta soudainement ses ongles noirs devenus plus longs dans la nuque du prince qui eu un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. De la fumée commença à sortir de sa robe mêlée à des éclairs bleus, son visage se ridant de haine et de colère, ses cheveux devenant de plus en plus grisonnants. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était retourné en entendant des éclats de voix. Voyant la métamorphose de l'inconnue, les invités s'étaient réfugiés dans le palais à la demande des soldats qui protégeaient désormais le Roi et la Reine, ainsi que les quelques personnes restantes. Ils ne pouvaient s'approcher du prince à cause de la barrière d'éclairs. Puis, la transformation fut complète et la sorcière revêtit sa vraie forme, de 3 mètres de haut, même plus, tenant fermement le jeune brun dans l'une de ses tentacules. Le visage de celui-ci se peignant de douleur. Ryouta ne put faire un geste à la fois attristé et détruit par cette vision. De puissants nuages noirs se regroupèrent autour de la créature malfaisante. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant sinon elle n'en aurait plus le temps quand les autres princes rappliqueront. Elle susurra de son horrible voix raillée :

« Cher prince Ryouta… Vous ne voudriez pas que votre cher humain soit écrabouillé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que… que voulez vous ? Répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants et releva la tête, un œil écarquillés et ses dents pointues apparaissant dans un sourire fou :

-L'un de vos écailles. »

Cela fit reculer légèrement le blond. Si on lui ôtait l'une de ses écailles, il pouvait dire au revoir à la vie. Et surtout à la vie en compagnie de Yukio… Pourtant, voir son visage remplit de douleur et de se dire que ce serait plutôt lui qui partirait de l'autre côté de la barrière ne lui laissa pas le bénéfice du doute. Mais il ne fallait pas que le brun l'apprenne, sinon, il était certain que celui-ci se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Alors, il cria à la sorcière :

« Très bien, je vous l'a donnerai ! Mais libérez Yukio !

Elle ria sadiquement en demandant :

-Parfait ! Mais, au fait, où voudriez vous que je dépose votre dépouille après ça ? »

Et à son grand plaisir, les deux princes écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Yukio, même s'il souffrait, avait suivit la discussion et se doutait qu'arracher une écaille devait faire souffrir et déjà cette perspective ne l'enchantait gère mais la mort… Jamais de la vie !

« Ryouta ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à la lui donner ! Je vais très - Ah !»

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Médusa sera un peu plus l'humain qui émit un cri de douleur. Ryouta, perdu, ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais ce cri le déchira et il fit un regard désolé à l'humain en s'approchant des tentacules noirs de la femme. Celle-ci tendit sa main osseuse et un de ses tentacules, un sourire de dément peint sur son visage :

« Allez… plus prés… »

Mais soudain, dans un cri de douleur et d'effroi, toutes les personnes virent le tentacule se couper et tomber dans un bruit mat dans l'eau, provoquant une petite vague. Se tournant très lentement vers l'océan, ils virent tous les cinq frères du prince, prêts à l'attaque. Le coup venait de Daiki lui-même qui s'était remis avec une vitesse époustouflante à côté de ses frères, la grande épée posée nonchalamment sur son épaule. Seijuro donnant les indications à ses frères, tous entreprirent d'attaquer la sorcière qui les repoussait grâce à plusieurs sorts de magie noire. Elle décida, pour favoriser ses mouvements de tenir à terre l'humain. Elle l'appuya sans cérémonie sur l'herbe en le tenant fermement toujours pas sa tentacule, celui-ci tenant de l'enlever du mieux qu'il pouvait. Etant déconcentrée, elle ôta les éclairs de protection et les soldats humains tentèrent eux aussi d'aider les créatures qui venaient d'arriver.

De son côté, Ryouta avait récupéré une épée et nagea avec vitesse vers son cher brun et fit exactement le même mouvement que son frère un peu plus tôt pour découper le tentacule qui le retenait prisonnier. Voyant ça, les deux amis du prince arrivèrent prés de celui-ci, ignorant difficilement le nouveau cri de la sorcière et poussèrent le bout de tentacule de dessus leur prince, qui étouffait. Le blond les en remercia d'un regard puis il observa Yukio toussoter et se redresser. Puis, ses yeux faibles rencontrèrent ceux inquiets du prince marin et il lui fit un regard confiant pour le soulager. Seulement, une ombre s'abattu sur eux. C'était Médusa qui donna un coup contre le prince dans l'eau et l'envoya au fin fond de celle-ci. Yukio fut retenu par ses amis de sauter pour le rattraper, tendant sa main vers l'endroit où le blond était il y a quelques instants :

« Je crois qu'il sait mieux nager que vous votre Altesse. » Dis Kazunari, les sourcils relevés, avec un sourire rassurant.

Ils le redressèrent mais furent à nouveau recouverts de l'ombre d'une attaque. Voyant ça, Daiki et Shintarou, les plus proches se préparèrent à attaquer simultanément mais les deux humains ne leur laissèrent pas le temps. Se concentrant, le comte pointa un endroit bien précis du tentacule au conseiller :

« Tire là ! »

Et le châtain ne se fit pas prier. Avec un air comme même stressé et désolé, il sortit un pistolet récupéré un peu plus tôt et tira avec précision à l'endroit indiqué pendant que le comte reculait le prince. Le tentacule, par la puissance du coup à cet endroit bien précis, tomba de nouveau dans une explosion retentissante.

Emmenant leur prince à l'écart, les deux humains, ainsi que lui, virent l'un des hommes sirène –un grand aux cheveux violets- ressortir de l'eau avec le blond sur son épaule. Celui-ci toussota et, après un signe de tête à son frère, ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre un autre jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Le combat n'avançait pas. Il fallait, pour vaincre la sorcière, toucher un point dans sa nuque. Mais elle ne se retournait pas et ils ne pouvaient l'atteindre qu'avec une attaque combinée ou grâce au trident du Roi Triton. Et évidement, les princes, Seijurou surtout, avaient prévenu l'armée royale d'Atlantide et le roi. Ainsi, il y eu un tremblement dans l'eau et apparu le roi suivit d'une partie de son armée. Les humains présents restèrent quelques instants bouche bée, pendant que les deux se faisaient face et se foudroyaient des yeux, bien que le roi soit bien plus petit que la sorcière. Le roi lança un regard, qui aurait pu paraître froid mais on y lisait une part d'inquiétude, à son plus jeune fils. Puis, plus loin, il vit les trois humains les plus proches de l'eau. Il reconnu le prince entre eux trois et eu un regard plein de mépris. Il ne voulait que ce perfide humain blesse son fils dans ses sentiments. Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus important. Il arma son trident pointé face à la femme :

« Tu es finie Médusa.

-Ne rêve pas Triton ! »

Et, sans prévenir, elle empoigna, à l'aide de deux tentacules, le blond au niveau de la taille et de sa nageoire ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Les frères crièrent presque son nom ainsi que son père mais, dans tous les cris, c'est celui de Yukio qui s'éleva de tous :

« Ryouta ! »

Cela surpris tous les hommes sirènes –appart Shintarou-. Ils n'auraient pas cru qu'un humain puisse s'inquiéter autant pour leur frère. Mais alors qu'elle approchait son doigt pour prendre une écaille, le brun se redressa vivement, ordonna ses amis de rejoindre les autres –ce qu'ils firent à regrets- et cria, à la stupeur de tous, envoyant au préalable un regard au jeune homme aux cheveux rouges qui avait l'air d'être le stratège, à la sorcière :

« Eh, la pieuvre ! Tu dois être vraiment faible pour avoir à croire à une stupide prophétie pour pouvoir vaincre quelques sirènes ! »

Folle de rage depuis longtemps, cette remarque l'empêcha de réfléchir et elle utilisa ses deux mains pour tenter d'attraper ce sale humain. En effet, ses deux tentacules restantes étaient occupées, elle du utiliser ses bras et donc se tourna, dévoilant sa nuque à tous, où se trouvait une marque noire. C'est alors, que, le prince commençant à courir pour échapper à la sorcière, le roi Triton attaqua exactement le point sensible de la femme alors que celle-ci se retournait, se doutant qu'elle venait de faire une grave erreur. Lâchant l'homme sirène et alors que son corps commençait à disparaitre dans une fumée noire, elle décida de tenter de tuer la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus. Et étrangement, ce n'était pas Triton. Oh non, c'était ce sale prince humain qui avait attisé sa plus profonde colère. Alors dans un dernier cri de colère, elle s'écroula sur la terre ferme et en même temps sur l'humain qui, tombant sur le côté alors que le bord du pavillon s'écroulait dans l'eau, rencontra une dernière fois le regard désespéré du blond, qui, a son tour, fut retenu par ses frères, tendant sa main dans le vide. Une explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée grise envahit toute la place. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand les toussotements s'arrêtèrent, les nuages noirs disparurent, le soleil filtra et la fumée se dispersa. Ryouta, affolé, criait le nom de l'humain autant qu'il le pouvait, voyant les vestiges de l'endroit où la sorcière s'était écrasée :

« Yukio ! Yukio ! »

Alors, il plongea et vit avec effroi le corps du brun flotter dans l'eau sombre. Il frappa l'eau de sa nageoire et s'élança avec vitesse. Puis remontant à la surface, il posa délicatement le prince qui, en plus d'avoir le front légèrement ouvert, malheureusement, ne respirait plus. Alors que ses amis accoururent ainsi que ses parents, l'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs traits, les souverains humains furent surpris de voir que cet homme sirène s'était hissé sur le bord de la terre et était assis sur ses genoux, le bout de sa nageoire trempant dans l'eau. Il fit un massage cardiaque au brun et commença le bouche-à-bouche. Dés que celle-ci n'était pas occupée, il continuait à chuchoter le prénom du prince.

« Yukio ! Yukio, je t'aime tellement, reviens s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! »

Alors que tout le monde regardait la scène, Yukio se redressa soudainement en crachant l'eau contenue dans ses poumons. Il toussa quelques minutes, toutes les personnes présentes ayant un soupir soulagé. Puis, il releva ses yeux encore fatigué vers ceux maintenant remplis de larmes du blond :

« Pourquoi tu pleures idiot ? Je suis vivant, non ? Et cette sorcière n'est plus là…

-Yukiocchi ! Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça ! S'écria le blond en se jetant dans ses bras.

Légèrement surpris, le brun posa timidement sa main dans les mèches blondes et chuchota :

« Toi non plus, t'as pas intérêt. Et, je t'aime aussi. » Finit-il dans un chuchotement

Son cœur rata un battement mais il serra un peu plus l'humain en souriant un peu plus, rougissant tout comme l'autre. Un silence, pas gênant du tout, se fit. Puis, les deux jeunes hommes durent s'écarter avec un petit toussotement entendu du comte Kazunari :

« Je crois que ces Majestés veulent vous parler, votre Altesse. »

Le brun se tourna vers ses parents. Il fut extrêmement surpris sa mère le regardait avec un regard tendre et son père était légèrement gêné en détournant le regard, se frottant la nuque. Le blond nota qu'il ressemblait vraiment à Yukio :

« Alors c'est pour lui que tu étais si triste mon fils ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et la Reine reprit en s'agenouillant à ses côté et tendit sa main au blond :

-Enchanté jeune homme. Il serra sa main. Prenez soin de mon fils, s'il vous plait. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le Roi qui acquiesça doucement en lançant un regard à son fils et à l'homme sirène en posant sa main sur l'épaule du premier. C'est à ce moment que toussota à son tour Triton, apparaissant derrière son fils. Il posa délicatement sa grande main sur l'épaule de celui-ci et dit en détournant les yeux lui aussi :

« Hum, j'ai peut être jugé trop vite cet humain. Si tu es heureux mon fils, tout va bien. »

Le fils en question alla se serrer contre le torse de son père et fit un beau sourire à ses frères. Puis, le brun et ses parents saluèrent, en s'inclinant, le Roi de l'Atlantide qui leur rendit. Puis celui-ci sourit en regardant son fils qui regardait amoureusement l'humain :

« Dis-moi fils, ne crois-tu pas que ta queue va un peu te gêner pour rester avec cet humain ? »

Il sursauta et, après avoir regardé son père, il regarda avec un grand sourire l'humain :

« Yukiocchi… Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pour toujours ? »

Il prit ses mains et les posa contre son cœur en faisant un regard inquiet. Puis, le brun le frappa gentiment ( ?) sur la tête et le blond, relevant la tête avec de fausses larmes aux coins des yeux, rata un battement de cœur en voyant le visage rouge pivoine du brun :

« Je suis déjà d'accord, idiot. »

Le prince ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de l'humain en riant doucement et disant des 'je t'aime' à tout vas. Le roi Triton, quand son fils fut écarté, posant le plat de son trident sur sa tête :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi, mais tu ne pourras revêtir ton ancienne forme que dans certains cas particuliers, tu en es conscient ? »

Acquiesçant, il lança un regard à ses frères qui lui envoyèrent des regards entendus et qu'il avait intérêt d'accepter. Il accepta donc par un regard à son paternel puis une douce lumière blanche l'entoura et le bout de sa nageoire disparu. Il réapparut transformé en humain, de belles jambes fines à la place de sa nageoire. Il était plus grand que le brun et, grâce au sort, était habillé d'une tenue presque identique à son prince mais de couleur blanche et dorée. Il n'attendit pas et prit le brun dans ses bras, manquant tout de même de tomber. Prince qui était resté subjugué devant la vision devant lui. Puis, sous les applaudissements de toutes les personnes présentes, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement. Et, après ça, les souverains firent appeler un médecin qui mit un pansement sur le front du prince et demandèrent à l'orchestre de revenir et une musique à la fois douce et joyeuse retentit dans le jardin. C'était une belle façon d'oublier les évènements passés, leur victoire et l'amour naissant.

Pendant que les personnes dansaient ou que les deux espèces parlaient gaiement, le brun s'était éloigné avec son blond, lui ayant montré comment marcher au préalable. Se regardant amoureusement, le brun dit à son homme avec une mine sévère :

« Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais un prince ?

-Toi non plus, je te signale ~. Taquina le blond en pinçant doucement la joue du brun. »

Il ronchonna doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme –désormais- étant donné qu'ils étaient assis sur le petit banc en pierre. Se tenant la main, ils restèrent ici toute l'après-midi, bercés par les rires et la musique qui perçaient dans les beaux jardins.

Car, avec du courage et de la volonté, on réussit toujours à avoir ce que l'on désire le plus.

xx

(1)Pour les prénoms des parents, j'ai mélangé les syllabes de deux noms de personnages

Kasamatsu Muranaka : Shinya Nakamura, un joueur de Kaijo.


End file.
